Who You'd Be Today
by Plutobaby494
Summary: Wyatt stands at his brothers grave! Takes place in the good future. Song by Kenny Chesney.


Plutobaby494: Ok, this story just popped into my head after I heard the song! Really sad, I starting crying while writing it, not just cause of the story but the song, the music video had me in tears.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or this song, Kenny Chesney owns it.

_Italicized words are flashbacks _

**And bolded words are the song**

**

* * *

Who you'd be today.**

Wyatt stood staring at the grave with tears in his eyes. It had been four years since Chris was taken away from him and he would have turned twenty that year. He stood over his brother's grave and than kneeled and placed some flowers on top of it. The grave read: Christopher Perry Halliwell, 1999-2019.

**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat**

**I feel you everywhere I go**

**I see your smile I see your face**

**I hear you laughing in the rain**

**I still can't believe you're gone**

Wyatt was there the day that Chris was murdered he remembered the whole thing.

_/Flashback/_

"_Come on Wy, give it back" Chris cried as he chased his brother around the room trying to get the phone back. _

"_Sorry Bianca, Chris has to go" he said into the phone trying not to bust a gut laughing. _

_Wyatt hung up and Chris turned to him angry. _

"_I was talking to her, Wy" Chris said. _

"_Yea, well you're not supposed to be, you know mom doesn't like it when you talk to her" Wyatt said teasing him. _

"_Yea, whatever" Chris said defeated since he knew his brother was right. _

_They were so preoccupied with themselves that they didn't notice a demon shimmer in the corner of the room and Chris who was fed up with his brother, walked over to the Book of Shadows, and started fingering through it. _

_Wyatt turned to go see what his mom was doing when he heard his brother cry out in pain, he turned and saw a demon holding a bloody knife and his brother motionless on the floor. The demon shimmered out and Wyatt ran to his brother's side._

"_Chris, please don't leave me" Wyatt said as tears came running down his face. Chris had a large gapping wound in his stomach and was not breathing. Wyatt put his hands over the wound praying that it was not too late and felt the familiar glow, but the wound would not close up and his brother would never take another breath in the world. _

"_No Chris, come back" Wyatt said brushing the hair out of his brother's dull green eyes. Wyatt vaguely noticed his family come over and mourn with him. _

_/End Flashback/_

He was sixteen when that happened and way to young to die. Ever since he was born Wyatt loved him and he was and will always be his little brother. Leo and Piper took it the hardest. Piper was a wreck after he died and Leo was worse. He was absent until the funeral when they had buried him.

**It ain't fair you died too young**

**Like a story that had just begun**

**But death tore the pages all away**

**God knows how I miss you**

**All the hell that I've been through**

**Just knowing, no one can take your place**

**Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today**

_/Flashback/_

_Piper and Leo stood staring at their youngest son, who was laying in a casket getting ready to be buried. Tears were falling down both parents' cheeks. Phoebe and Paige stood behind them watching and holding on to Wyatt. _

_The service was about to start and they all took their seats. A man stood up, and started talking, to the crowed of people that came to see Chris, Bianca, friends from school, some of his teachers, and Darryl and his family that sat in the crowd. _

"_Today we are here to honor, a young man who was cheated at life. He will always be remembered in life and in everyone's heart" the man said than sat down. Wyatt stood up and walked in front of the microphone. _

"_My brother was the kindest person you will meet. He brought joy into all of my family's lives and we will miss him" Wyatt paused to wipe the tears out of his eyes. _

"_He was never selfish, and always had a good intention for his deeds. Although he was a somewhat of a smart mouth and neurotic, he never once gave up on the things he believed in. Chris was a special person that some people will only meet once in their life, I was lucky enough to be his brother and got to watch him grow up and got to tease him. I will miss you brother and hope that you will watch us from above" he said raising his glass of water to the sky. _

_Wyatt sat back down and his mother hugged him tight, crying on his shoulder. Later Chris was covered and buried. More people cried that day than any other Wyatt had seen, even the heavens cried. A light drizzle fell that day. _

_/End Flashback/_

Wyatt sat down at Chris's grave and traced his name on the grave.

"Hey little bro, I know I haven't been here in a couple weeks, but I just found out that Tessa's pregnant, and I have been running around" Wyatt said bringing a slight smile to his face.

"I wish you could be here, to help me get ready, no doubt that you and Bianca would have already had a kid of your own. Never could keep you hand's off each other" Wyatt said chuckling a little.

**Would you see the world? **

**Would you chase your dreams?**

**Settle down with a family**

**I wonder what would you'd name your baby's**

**Some days the sky's so blue**

**I feel like I can talk to you**

**And I know it might sound crazy**

Wyatt tried to stop the sob that came, but was unsuccessful and soon he had tears running down his face. He laid his head against Chris' grave and let the tears come out.

**It ain't fair you died too young**

**Like a story that had just begun**

**But death tore the pages all away**

**God knows how I miss you**

**All the hell that I've been through**

**Just knowing, no one can take your place**

**Sometimes I wonder who you'd be today**

**Today**

**Today **

**Today**

Wyatt laid there until the sun had gone way past the horizon and the sky started to get dark his tears staining the grass below him. Standing up he ran his hand one more time across his little brother's grave.

"I'll see you later, little bro" he said and walked away from the grave knowing that someday he would be reunited with his little brother again. Until that day he would visit his grave and share with him what is going on in his life just likes if he was alive, knowing that his brother would hear it.

**Sunny Days seem to hurt the most**

**I wear the pain like a heavy coat **

**The only thing that gives me hope**

**Is I know,**

**I'll see you again some day**

**Someday**

**Someday**

A lone figure stood watching him walk away a smile tugging at his lips. He was invisible to all else but to himself. Looking at his grave Chris disappeared with the wind and went back up to heaven where he would await his brother.

"Someday big brother, we will see each other again" were his last thoughts.

The End

* * *

Plutobaby494: I cried when I was writing this. Please tell me what you think!

PLEASE R&R


End file.
